


Italians

by Theo-Crow (twgossi)



Series: The Italian Borthers [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Italian Nico di Angelo, Nico di Angelo Speaks Italian, Nico-centric, Protective Nico, You Will Too, honestly i just want nico speaking italian, i love him with all my heart, im not native akjhfsjla, its amazing and i love it, its very brief, might not be next time so i'll put warnings, the italian is google translate tho, the kid here is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twgossi/pseuds/Theo-Crow
Summary: ❛Anyways, you can assume Nico wouldn't be the best candidate to put in charge of a new camper, right?It turns out Chiron doesn't hold those same beliefs.- - -"Would you keep an eye on our newest camper?"❜【ｏｒ】in which nico is chosen to take of the new little kid, the one who can't speak english
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Italian Borthers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869121
Comments: 12
Kudos: 178





	Italians

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: brief reference implying child ab*se. it's maybe a sentence or two, very brief.
> 
> this story was written randomly but i love it and have plans (consciously disregards the work i've been spending years on). italian nico is needed and so is protective big bro nico! when the words switch from italian to english, there is a slash ( / ) between them. the italian in this is also google translated so if you would correct me, that would be amazing. thanks! enjoy

Nico wouldn't say he's the nicest guy in camp.

It was quite the fact that, if pushed, Nico could and will torment you. That's part of the reason most avoid him. The other half of it is simply his parentage. It was for reasons like that Nico sometimes wished he had been born as any other demigod. Perhaps he would do well in the Ares cabin... Never mind, Clarisse is enough reason to not want to.

Anyways, you can assume Nico wouldn't be the best candidate to put in charge of a new camper, right?

It turns out Chiron doesn't hold those same beliefs.

"Mister di Angelo, may I ask something of you?" That should have been Nico's cue to pretend to not have heard and shadow travel to his cabin. Unfortunately, Nico was taught to “respect the adults around you,” something that sticks to him though he doesn't remember the learning process.

"Sure, Chiron. What is it?"

"Walk with me." And so, they walked. Or, well, Chiron more so clopped his way there but Nico wouldn't comment on it. "I have a.. small favor to ask of you after this question."

"That's fine. It shouldn't be too much to handle." Nico nodded to himself.

"You are from Italy, correct? Venice, the Northern part of Italy?" Nico's shoulders stiffened at that. It hadn't sounded like a question but more of something to confirm.

"Yes." He kept his answer brief.

"Well then, I assume you remember at least basic Italian from your time growing there." They made it to the entrance of the camp. "Would you translate for and keep an eye on our newest camper?”

\- - -

Nico couldn’t tell you how Chiron got him to say yes or why he actually is doing this but here he is.

The small boy looked up expectantly at Nico. A few of the campers had gotten him to hold up fingers for his age: nine. He looked terribly similar to Nico when he was young but no average camper could tell you that. Really, only Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover knew what he had looked like then but two weren’t in camp and the other two hadn’t been around to see.

Now that he had accepted this, Nico would have to figure out how to take care of him. He did remember a few things Bianca would do for him but that was it.

“Tu chi sei?/ _ Who are you? _ ” The boy spoke in a wispy, hushed voice. He must have been  _ taught  _ to be quiet.

“Nico di Angelo.” Nico saw the shine in his eyes as he said his name.

“Il tuo nome! È Italiano!/ _ Your name! It’s Italian! _ ” Nico nodded.

“È./ _ It is. _ ”

“Parli anche Italiano?!/ _ You speak Italian too?! _ ” He grew louder and the pitch became higher too. Dread filled the boy’s face. “Mi scusi per l'urlo./ _ Excuse me for yelling.. _ ”

No. No, Nico, don’t you dare. You’ve known him for an entirety of a minute! You don’t even know the kid’s name yet. So, don’t even start thinking about protecting him at any and all costs.

“Va bene. Puoi essere forte come vuoi qui... Ad eccezione della notte e della decenza per l'udito di alcune persone. Sì, so parlare italiano./ _ It’s fine. You can be as loud as you want here.. With the exception of nighttime and decency to some people’s hearing. Yes, I can speak Italian. _ ”

“V-.. Va bene. Bene, in quel caso! Di dove sei? Io sono di Roma! La parte migliore d'Italia!/ _ O-.. okay. Well, in that case! Where are you from? I’m from Rome! The best part of Italy! _ ” His smile was the largest and brightest thing Nico thought he might ever have the pleasure to view. Oh no.

“Non direi che è la parte migliore, ma conosco dei grandi "Romani". Vengo da Venezia./ _ I wouldn’t say it’s the best part but I do know some great ‘Romans.’ I’m from Venice. _ ”

“Woah! Conosci altri romani? Eccezionale! Parlano anche italiano? C'è un gruppo di italiani in giro?? Venezia, vieni da Venezia! Ecco perché il tuo accento è strano! Così bello!/ _ Woah! You know other Romans? Awesome! Do they speak Italian too? Is there a group of Italians around?? Venice, you're from Venice! That’s why your accent is strange! So cool! _ ”

_ Di Immortales _ , this kid would be the  _ death  _ of him. But first…

“Rallentiamo. Innanzitutto, come ti chiami?/ _ Let’s slow down. First, what’s your name? _ ”

“Il mio nome? Questo è facile! Mi chiamo Samuele Marino Powell!/ _ My name? That’s easy! My name is Samuele Marino Powell! _ ”


End file.
